transcended_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
Tobias (トビアス, Tobiasu), ''also known as '''Toby',' Alien', Chosen One, Commander, Inhuman,' Protector of humanity',' Bounty Hunter', Dragon and Gaia, Is the last and a solo surivior of his homeworld and is the main protagonist of the Gunma ''series. He was the only one who escaped the deadly war of almost being wiped out by vast creatures called Rilux . He went through the void and worm holes of space within his Gunship and came in contact with a near by station where he met some ''Humans. To which he was put into an experiment which he had some interaction with humans. This experiment was to test his skills with meeting human beings. However this didn't last very long for the rilux came and killed the scientists aboard the base, before he could be shown to the world known as Earth when the experiment was almost completed. Tobias defeated the remaining red creatures on the station he was in and headed for a new area and mission to get rid of them from harming any other planets and sectors. His main duty as the last of his race is to stop these creatures from advancing even furthur that the rilux can't be stopped by anyone. Backstory Tobias's homeworld was destroyed by his sworn enemy, the Rilux. He is the last surivior of his fallen race and the last hope of stopping the red creatures from harming ther planets. He escaped using his ship just in time, before his planet was destroyed, all that remains left of it, is a special rock like gem that he found on what remains of his planet. The suit he bears is to show to everyone that the Antarian race is still alive. They are protectors of humanity and must protect those from these red creatures and hope they don't end up in the same fate as the antarain race has met. Tobias himself has a small bitterness of revenge, however he knows its foolish to have full rage on something like avenging those he's lost. Instead, he respects what had been done and moved on, but he will swear by his race that the rilux will be defeated. He's very solitary with others and is consider himself a loner, by doing things for his own choosing that he sets for himself. He doesn't seem to care for others around him as much that he only cares about is just mainly his goal. But he eventually starts to know the value of being more expressive and open with his teammates and eventually starts a new set of goals for him to protect what he feels is right to protect. History Background Tobias's main focus and goal is to protect humanity from the deadly creatures known as the Rilux. It is said that he and his race are Protectors of Humanity. 'Helping all aliens including Humans alike from many dangers that strive through the galaxy of the rilux and other dangers. Tobias wants to find something to protect and feel that his purpose is forfilled when doing so. During his childhood years, tobias was consider an outcast for looking too, Human in the eyes of his people. However it wasn't the case. He is young compared to most antarians that can unlock the special abilities locked within the suit and are grown for it. He started out young and had caused a huge mistake when he wasn't ready to take ahold of the suit, therefore he was almost banished from his homeworld. Being an outcast for not being ready, made him have doubts, suddenly he knew he was ready. Out of sheer anger and lost control of the suit. before then the rilux appeared and tried to take out the antarain race, losing his home and family to these red creatures and taking the suit when he wasn't ready for it. Now he must learn to unlock it by using it to protect himself from most attacks, being within it at all times. Before he grew and can now master it. Tobias goes from planet to planet, defending everyone from the rilux and asks in return that they are safe from the rilux's destruction. He's a lone alien searching for any trace of the rilux, he meets his trusted ally and now a close friend, Xeo. The fallen race Gaining Allies Rilux Saga Invasion of the Rilux ''Main Article: Rilux The Riux are a cold race that wants to destory everything and grow in bigger numbers. Tobias's homeland was invaded by these red creatures and lost everything, but he will strive onward defeating each rilux in existance. Battle Scars Rilux Queen Personality and traits Appearance Tobias's overall appearance makes him look completely human , however he's far from a normal human being, even different from the Enhanced Humans. An Antarain has a perfect build and are much stronger to walk within their suit that only functions to them. Tobias is different from a normal antarian. He is younger compare to most. '''Armor: Main Article: Antarian Suit The Antarain armor changes depending on the person and their power. Tobias's armor is built like all antarian armor overall appearances. But his looks to have taken a dargon like armor, relfecting that of a Orchidia. The suit itself serves as a protection armor and even gives an extra boost of strength, power, speed, and defense for the antarian. The armor's design is like bio armor suit that looks to melt into the user. However most antarians always look to have the armor one, the only part they remove it seems is the helmet. The armor is well equipped with many weapons and upgrades. similair to bounty hunter. Concept and Creation Joining the Tengshe Evrae Official data Gunma (Game) Special Abilities Mega Laser Tobias charges at full power to unleash a powerful laser capable of destorying his foes. The laser is devasting move that must be channeled through his sheer will. Once activated, it can be a dangerous weapon not to be reckoned with, enemies beware. It mustn't fall in the hands of man, for they could bring destruction to the world and themselves. Once charged! the laser fire which spreads hitting the target with so much force there is nothing left of the foe. The laser itself is owered by the antarian suit and techology to kill anything and anyone. Regeneration Within the suit, Tobias can recover from injuries he takes from battle and heals at an accelrate high rate. He can regrow a missing part within the suit. since the suit is attached and can be removed, the effects of regrowing the limb can leave tobias weak for a short peroid and leave him in pain. since he's a young antarain, the pain effects him more, unlike the older ones who don't feel much pain. Multi Grapple Beam Energy Blades Tobias uses special sword-like blades on his shoulders to uses as a second line of defense. The blade can also switch forward and stab through the foe. the blade can cut through steel and the blade is so hot, it seals up wounds. Strength(s) Physical Close Range Long Range Weakness(s) Self Isloation Emotional Stress Severe Damage X laser Guyot Virus (Spoilers) Gunma comic and anime Gunma (Game) Role Ending Romance Kimberly Makinami Guyot Virus Infection (spoilers) Main article: Guyot Virus Multi Grapple Beam The multi grapple beam is a special beam tobias uses that is like a lasso. The energy itself is based around the Antarian techologly and the weilder of the suit. Gallery Main Article: Tobias/Gallery tobias- updated 2014- ver 1.png|2014- tobias- improved gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on earth.png|tobias- gunma anime style screenshot gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser fire.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser attack gunma anime- tobias's homeworld.png|gunma anime- tobias's homeworld Gallery (Game) Gunma-opening-2.png|gunma- intro 2- tobias enters from his ship Gunma- intro 6.png|tobias's ship- intro 6 Trivia *''Tobias's armor shares simliar designs of Rundas, Sylux, and Samus Aran from the Metroid series.'' *''Tobias's armor is slightly based off of Tobias The Hedgehog's Perfect form.'' *''He's the tallest of the group compared to humans'' *''He and the Rilux have had many battles in the past.'' *''He and Kimberly Makinami seem to have a love interest with each other.'' *''He's by far the only alien/humanoid to be within the suit on a near constant basis, but studies are shown that he and his race don't need to be in the suit at all times'' *''He's the last of his race: The Antarians.'' *''Tobias is by far the only inhuman alien to have an appearance of a human like being.'' *''His metal like arms thankfully aren't attached to his skin.'' *''Tobias loses his tentacles and gains a weapon gun from Xeo'' *''His armor also is simliar to the Guyver and the Predator in recent designs.'' *''Tobias is the only one that can lift his suit unit with one hand, when it takes 4 men to lift his unit suit.'' *''He's the only character besides Xeo , to have crossed paths with one another and still be allies as well of rivals'' *''Tobias's inhuman strength is capable of helping humans come up with an idea to make super soldiers to that of tobias's alien abilities.'' *''Tobias's is the chosen one that Nastasha Blasnovich has heard of in legends'' *''Tobias's actions and motives are unknown to tell, without his armor. Even though he's an alien, he looks more human than ever before'' Category:Males Category:Main heroes Category:Alien Category:Humanoid Category:Warrior Category:Gunma characters Category:Sonicknucklesfan92's characters Category:Anti-hero Category:Chosen Category:Born from a different planet Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Bounty hunters Category:Humanoid alien Category:Commander Category:Unknown creature Category:Protagonist